


Uncle

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s), mentions of Jango Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagr Fett discovers Jango's Clones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle

**Year 2, Month 12.**

“What the kriff?” He wanted to shout, but that would have been the worst idea he had in a long, long time.

He had followed Jango to this planet to figure out what his cousin was getting up to.  He knew Jango was a bounty hunter, but things had been strange lately.  Jango had been making a lot of trips to the same planet recently, Kamino.  Jagr couldn’t imagine that there was any sort of contract to be had on a planet dedicated to organ cloning, but Jango had come back from one of his trips with a new bank account with a shiny half-mill of credit chits in it.

It just didn’t add up.  Even if he were rising in reputation among bounty hunters Jagr just couldn’t imagine any person who was willing to drop a half-million credits on some punk ass kid from Mandalore.  He had tried asking Jango for more information but his cousin just brushed him off.

How was he supposed to take that?  For gods sake Jango was like his _brother_.  His aunt and uncle had taken him in without question after his own parents passed away.  He wasn’t willing to leave it alone if Jango might be getting into trouble over his head.  Knowing the punk he probably wouldn’t even realize that there was any kriffing trouble at hand until he was in way too deep to get out.

Unfortunately it looked like Jagr was already too late on that front.  He looked out at the facility and saw a bunch of little children running around with his face.  Well it was Jango’s face too, but _his face_.  He understood now what he had seen upon landing.

Jango had been giving them an additional DNA swab.  Jango had _sold_ their DNA to the Kaminoans to be _cloned_.  Jagr cursed again under his breath, watching the children sitting calmly in front of their lessons; catching brief glimpses of his cousin-brother-twin on screens as he led them through lessons in the art of war.  He didn’t need to be able to hear them now to know what they were.  He had caught Jango recording them before, although he had always cut off abruptly when he noticed the company.

-

He stayed on that planet for months ferreting out every secret of the project.  He found other labs, watched other clones get put through some sort of experiment to age them up.  He watched them die.  He watched the survivors being poked and prodded at.  He couldn’t believe that Jango would have been alright with this.

He watched when Jango returned to Kamino again.  Saw how the Kaminoans didn’t even bother to tell him that the experiments were succeeding.  Jango didn’t _know_.  He didn’t know all of the children he was the bastard father of.  He thought that everything he was doing was still for _if_ something like this worked.

-

He had been on Kamino for nearly nine months when he finally made contact with the clones.  He told them what he was to them.  Cousin of their Father they couldn’t understand, he made it simpler and called himself what they were beyond blood.  He was brother to their father.  He was their Uncle, their family.

He looked into those children’s eyes and vowed to teach them what family was.  He would show them by standing up for them and teaching them about their heritage.  He would show it to them by telling their father, even if he knew how it would hurt Jango.  He would show it to them by coming back.

He left that day to find his brother and tell him about their family.  Once Jango knew they would never abandon them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some trouble with writing right now. I'll probably work more on checking over and posting what's already done and fill in the unfinished stories when I can.


End file.
